Weird
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: CeCe get kinda weird. Sure, she doesn't want to, but she can't help it...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

* * *

**Weird**

**Rocky Blue and CeCe Jones are in CeCe's apartment. They are having a nice casual girl-night.**

Now they are eating ice cream and watching old re-runs of tv-shows like 'Gossip Girl' and 'Glee' and other shows they love.

"We're havin' a great time, aren't we, CeCe my funky lil' homie?" says Rocky with a sweet smile.

"Oh yeah, we're havin' nice good fun you and me, Rocks my gal." says CeCe in her soft casual tone.

"CeCe...you're my BFF and nothing's gonna change that. You're cool and I love you." says Rocky.

"Awesome! Me feel the same about you." says CeCe.

CeCe suddenly hold her hands on her tummy and run to the bathroom. Only a few seconds later a weird sound can be heard.

"Uh, what are ya doin'...?" says Rocky. "That sound, are you...?"

"I really had to poop...sorry..." says CeCe.

"Ewwww! Disgusting like much!" says Rocky.

"Damn! Don't you ever have to go poop sometimes, Rocks?" says CeCe, still in the bathroom.

"Well sure I do, but I don't exactly talk about it." says Rocky.

( more CeCe poop sound from the bathroom )

"Sorry! Me have weak tummy today..." says CeCe.

"Perhaps you did eat too much, huh? That could be the thing." says Rocky.

"Hmm, maybe..." says CeCe. "I'm not sure."

( more CeCe poop sound from the bathroom )

"Fuck! My poor asshole hurts from all this fucking pooping and it smells so bad." says CeCe.

"Life-lesson of the day...eat less and know your limits." says Rocky as she giggle a bit.

"Jeez! Kinda easy for you to say, you're little nice cute sweet good-girl Rocky Blue." says CeCe with friendly sarcasm.

"And you're the funky funny badass-in-a-cute-way CeCe Funky-Babe Jones." says Rocky.

10 minutes later, CeCe is finally done pooping and come out from the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! Nice to get to un-load." says CeCe.

"When you talk like that you sound kinda like a guy." says Rocky.

"Oh, sorry." says CeCe. "It was good to get all of that out of me though. Haven't pooped so much since I was little."

"Can we _**please **_talk about something besides your freakin' poop?" says Rocky.

"Sure! Pick a topic, girl." says CeCe.

"Hmmm, let me think...oh, do you still dance?" says Rocky.

"Yeah I do. Been in a few music videos last year." says CeCe. "What about you?"

"I'm a dancer in Broadway musicals." says Rocky.

"Wow! That's cool." says CeCe.

CeCe drinks some beer. A few seconds later she burps and farts loudly.

"Ewww! Some class please. Try to not be like that, girl." says Rocky.

"Hey! That's not that bad. You know that I get like that when I have beer and ice cream in me." says CeCe.

"I do know, but try to hold it in, okay? Act like a true lady." says Rocky.

2 hours later, CeCe is very drunk.

"Play-time!" says CeCe in a very childish tone as she pull down her jeans and panties and starts to gently rub her clit.

"Are you masturbating? Couldn't you've waited with that...done it when you're alone?" says Rocky.

"No, not really. I'm horny now and I need to do something about it." says CeCe as she slowly push 2 fingers deep into her own pussy.

"CeCe, this far you've pooped, burped, farted and now you masturbate. What's next, woman?" says Rocky.

"Maybe I need to puke, but first I'm gonna have my orgasm." says CeCe, who's still masturbating hard.

"If so, that makes it poop, burp, fart, masturbation and puke." says Rocky.

"Yup!" says CeCe.

After almost 10 minutes of wild masturbation, CeCe get her orgasm and squirt some pussy-juice on the floor.

"Yo! Me won't wipe that up..." says Rocky.

"No, cause I do it later." says CeCe.

"Good girl." says Rocky with a small smirk.

"Oh shit...!" says CeCe as she run to the bathroom and starts to puke right into the toilet.

"Dang! That makes it poop, burp, fart, masturbation...and puke." says Rocky.

"And a burning headache along with the the worst fuckin' nose-bleed of the dang century!" says CeCe's voice from over in the bathroom.

"Then it's poop, burp, fart, masturbation, puke, headache and nose-bleed." says Rocky.

"Someone's keeping score." says CeCe.

"I guess so..." says Rocky as she giggle a bit.

"Help me into my bed. A good night's sleep will make me normal again." says CeCe as she return from the bathroom, still all drunk.

"Sure! Come here, sweetie." says Rocky as she helps CeCe to get into bed.

Once she's in bed, dressed in her pink satin jammies, CeCe smile and says "Rocks, thanks for helping me. You're so nice."

"Of course, I'm a sweetie one." says Rocky.

"I'm lucky to have you as my friend." says CeCe.

"Good night, CeCe! See ya in the morning." says Rocky as she turn off the light and leave the room.

After about 10 minutes or so, CeCe is sleeping.

In the living room, Rocky change into her nice purple satin jammies and then she goes to sleep on the couch.

20 minutes later, a still very drunk CeCe burp and fart in her sleep.

When the morning-sun wakes her up early, the no longer drunk CeCe smile and put on her jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh my gosh, last night was really weird. Me pooping and farting and all of that. Good that I'm myself again now." says CeCe.

CeCe walk out into the living room.

"Mornin' there, Sweet Rocks!" says CeCe with a cute soft voice as she gently touch Rocky's left hand.

"Oh, hi...morning to you too. Is the poop and fart girl from last night herself again or...?" says Rocky.

"All me, the awesome CeCe now. The whole disgusting thing with me pooping and farting is over." says CeCe.

"That's good. You were so disgusting last night when you did your freakin' poop, burp, fart, thing." says Rocky. "I almost forgot, there was also masturbation, puke and nose-bleed."

"Sorry for all that, Rocky. I was drunk." says CeCe.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you." says Rocky.

"Oh...that's good." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"So, want me to make some nice breakfast for us, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"Mmm, that would be sweet." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe as she head to the kitchen.

"I'm so happy to have my normal fun CeCe back. The poop and fart girl is not what I love." says Rocky as she pull off her jammies and put on her baggy pants and a tank top instead.

The 2 best friends eat breakfast in good silence.

When they're done eating and CeCe's cleaned the table, Rocky says "I'm gonna head to work now. See ya tomorrow."

"Sure! Have a nice day, Sweet Rocks." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky hug each other before Rocky grab her bag and leave.

"I have the best BFF ever." says CeCe.

The next day after work, CeCe get into her car and drive towards Rocky's apartment.

At the same time, Rocky is in her living room where she put a bowl of popcorn and a bottle of wine on the table.

"I hope my cute CeCe remembers to come here today." says Rocky.

Only a few minutes later someone rings the door bell.

Rocky opens the door and there is her BFF, the cool funky CeCe Jones.

"Hi, CeCe!" says Rocky.

"Hi, Rocky!" says CeCe.

"Are you ready for another little nice girl-night?" says Rocky.

"Sure I am. I promise to not be weird this time. No poop, burp, fart and no stupid masturbation." says CeCe.

"Good, cause I didn't like when you did all those things." says Rocky.

"Me neither...the only reason I did that is that I was drunk and I get weird and such when I'm drunk." says CeCe.

"Okay. Let's have fun. There's wine, popcorn and I also have a cute chick flick on DVD." says Rocky.

"Sounds cool." says CeCe.

"Very cool." says Rocky.

"Totally." says CeCe.

2 hours later, the chick flick they have been watching come to an end.

"CeCe, I really hope you can keep your promise and aren't gonna go poop now or something." says Rocky.

"I'm totally okay." says CeCe.

"Thank God for that." says Rocky.

"This time I'm gonna be the normal funky girl that you love so much." says CeCe.

"Awww, that makes me happy." says Rocky.

"Rocky Blue, you're so sweet and nice." says CeCe.

"Yup! Me is sweet." says Rocky.

"That's one of the things I love about you." says CeCe.

"Oh...what else do you love about me?" says Rocky.

"Well, I really love how you're always there for me when I need you, how you have such a cute smile and how you wear purple clothes a lot." says CeCe.

"Do you really feel all of those things about me?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, of course I do. Rocks, you're awesome." says CeCe.

"So nice of you to say that." says Rocky.

"All of it is true, girl." says CeCe.

"Thanks so much!" says Rocky.

"Rocky...what do you love about me?" says CeCe.

"I love how funny you are, how cool and confident you are and how you always make me smile." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocky!" says CeCe.

"CeCe, any boyfriend in your life?" says Rocky.

"No, cause I love girls." says CeCe.

"Uh...you...you love girls? Are you serious?" says Rocky.

"Yup! Why so surprised, Rocks?" says CeCe.

"You used to be so boy-cazy when we were younger." says Rocky.

"Guess that's true, but I've changed. Now I totally love girls." says CeCe.

"What kinda girls do you love?" says Rocky.

"Cute girls of course." says CeCe. "So, do you have a boyfriend...?"

"No. You see, I kinda love girls too." says Rocky.

"Oh, that's cool." says CeCe.

"Mhm..." says Rocky.

"So, tell me...have you made love to a girl yet?" says CeCe.

"No. Have you?" says Rocky.

"No." says CeCe.

"I want my first time to be with a girl I really love." says Rocky.

"Me too, Rocks." says CeCe.

Suddenly, without a warning, CeCe gives Rocky a kiss and not just a simple friend-kiss. A real kiss with heat and sensuality.

"I want you to be my first female lover. No...my only one. I love you, Rocky!" says CeCe.

"I love you too, CeCe!" says Rocky.

"Rocky Blue, wanna have sex?" says CeCe.

"Already? Shouldn't we take it slow?" says Rocky.

"Why take it slow? Me and you already know everything about each other. I'm your BFF so let's skip the whole slow stuff and get sexy." says CeCe.

"Okay. You're right. I'm on for sex, as long as you're nice to me." says Rocky.

"Me promise to be nice and friendly. It will be soft romantic sex." says CeCe.

"That sounds good. CeCe Funky-Babe Jones, you're so awesome and I love you very much." says Rocky with a cute smile.

CeCe pull off her clothes.

Soon she's in just her black bra and red panties.

"Sweet Rocks, aren't you gonna strip too?" says CeCe.

"Uh, of course..." says Rocky as she pull off her clothes.

Soon she's wearing only her purple bra and white panties.

"Rocky Blue, you're so sexy." says CeCe in a warm erotic tone.

"Awww, thanks! So are you my sweet beautiful CeCe." says Rocky.

CeCe gently pull Rocky into a nice soft hug and starts to make out with her.

"You're so hot. I'm so turned on right now." says CeCe.

"I'm turned on too." says Rocky.

CeCe starts to gently touch Rocky's round sexy D-cup boobs.

"Mmmm...yes! Touch my huge things!" moans Rocky.

"Awww! Rocky, your boobs are very beautiful." whisper CeCe in a very sexual tone.

"Thanks! Just play with them. It feels so good." moans Rocky.

"Yes, sweetie." says CeCe.

Rocky starts to gently and slowly rub CeCe's pussy through her panties.

"Mmmm, keep doing that to me! Yes!" moans CeCe.

"OMG, your pussy is wet." says Rocky.

"I know. Please put a finger down my panties and touch my pussy." says CeCe.

Rocky does what her BFF ask her to.

"Holy shit, yes! Feels so dang sexy!" moans CeCe with a smile on her face.

"CeCe, lick my boobs. I want you to do it." whisper Rocky.

"Sure my love." whisper CeCe as she starts to lick Rocky's boobs.

"Oh yeah!" moans Rocky.

"Let's kick things into high gear now." says CeCe.

CeCe pull off her bra and panties. Rocky smile and does the same.

CeCe goes down on her knees and starts to gently lick Rocky's soft pussy.

"Does it taste awesome?" says Rocky.

"Mhm." says CeCe.

"Yay! Feels so good." moans Rocky.

"Let's party!" says CeCe and soon Rocky is on her back on the couch with a pillow under her ass and CeCe slowly fuck Rocky's pussy with a big dildo.

"Mmmmm!" moans Rocky.

"Feelin' good, do you?" whisper CeCe.

"Yeah...it's awesome." says Rocky.

"That's what the funky CeCe wanna hear." says CeCe.

"OMG, fuckin' nice! Yes!" moans Rocky with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"Wow! You cum kinda wild. I like that. It's sexy." says CeCe.

"Now it's your turn to get fucked." says Rocky.

They switch place so Rocky can fuck CeCe's pussy with the dildo.

"Oh yeah! Big black dildo in my wet pussy! Feels very sexy!" moans CeCe with a smile.

"You like large toys in your pussy huh?" says Rocky.

"I do." says CeCe.

"Cute." says Rocky with a nice friendly smile.

Just a few seconds later, CeCe get the biggest orgasm she's ever had. A lot of warm pussy-juice squirt out onto Rocky's hands.

Rocky giggle a bit and then she lick the super-fresh pussy-juice from her finger.

"Yummy!" says Rocky in a very sweet childish tone.

"OMG, did you just taste my pussy-juice? Sexy!" says CeCe.

"Yes I did." says Rocky.

"Nice. You really think it's yummy or did you just say that to seem sexy?" says CeCe.

"CeCe, I'm serious. Your pussy-juice taste so good." says Rocky.

"Thanks!" says CeCe.

"You're welcome." says Rocky.

"Raquel Oprah Blue, you're an amazing woman and the best friend I could ever ask for. Thanks so much for giving me the best orgasm in my entire life." says CeCe.

**The End.**


End file.
